


La respektoludo

by lusentoj



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Esperanto, Gen
Language: Esperanto
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 00:37:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6882274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lusentoj/pseuds/lusentoj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La permuzika ekokupo usone, de Angllando, en la 1960a dekjaro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La respektoludo

**Author's Note:**

> Skribiĝis por angel_gidget ĉe la »comment-fic« [amuzejo ĉe LiveJournal](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com). Devena peto:
> 
> »US kaj UK sen interamo. La (muzika) Angla Ekokupo de la 1960a dekjaro.«
> 
> NOTU: **Mi skribas »Anglo« anstataŭ ol »Angllando«** , ktp.

»He mi bedaŭras, ĉu ne? Vi jam plendis tra plena septago,« Usono kri'murmuras, botoj polurataj sur la raditablo, ŝnuretoj ellasaj. La akra odoro de la poluro ne iam neniiĝos, danke al la fermataj, ŝlositaj fenestroj. Anglo apogas sin kontraŭ la librarejon, kiu ŝajne tenas pli kristismojn ol antaŭtempe, kaj kovras la nazon per tuko; ostblanka kun bluaj floretoj, kiujn li ornamentis mem.

»Nur aŭskultu min,« Anglo rediras samtempe doloreca, pinĉeteca vizaĝesprimo. »Ci malĉiam aŭskultas.«

»Jes-jes,« duonrespondiĝas.

Kiam li malvenas vidiĝas la granda, kompatinda dorso de Ruso kiu aĉetadas neintencante manĝaĵojn troproksime al Usona luhejmo. Gantvestanta mano leviĝas, tre tro lace, sed Rusa modesta interparolo kun la vendisto ne paŭziĝas nur por li.

———————

Post kelkaj tagoj vagas Usono en la parolejon, sunŝirmiloj kovrante la okulojn, glatpolurita pafilo ĉe la kokso per treuzita ledozono.

»Mi ekaŭskultis ci,« li diras, dum ĉiuj aliaj landoj tujĉagreniĝas ĉare la misgramatiko. Li frapmetas mon'dikaĵon surtablen antaŭvizaĝe Anglo kaj diras laŭtege, »Mi samopinias.«

»Ho? Ĉu vere?« Anglo ekĝojas, fingroj puŝas kontraŭ la lignorandon por stari.

»Jes, sed la melodio ja kopiegas mi.«


End file.
